


I'd Do Him

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Slash, the sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve discovers one of Tony's celebrity crushes. For some reason he just doesn't get it... and yet...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 39
Kudos: 277





	I'd Do Him

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around since June. And then *someone* did a backflip into a pool, and the idea resurfaced (HA!) and this happened. Enjoy (she types as she sips coffee from the best mug ever ;) ).

Steve shuffled into the common floor kitchen to Tony’s laughter, instantly putting a smile on his face. Mornings were always better when he ran into Tony before he left for work, and a million times so when Tony sounded this happy.

“Nat, this is the best! Where did you find it?” Tony exclaimed, eyes glued on a coffee mug that was quite empty – which normally would not make the man this happy.

“I swear you can find just about anything on the internet. Thought you might like it,” Steve heard her say as he got closer and sat next to her.

“What’s so exciting this morning?” Steve asked after they’d greeted him.

“Natasha found the most perfect mug ever is what’s so exciting!” Tony slid the mug over with a broad grin. He was giddy with excitement, which made Steve’s lips quirk in a small smile all on their own.

He picked up the mug and read the caption: _Today I don’t feel like doing anything. Except Chris Evans. I’d do him._ In the middle of the text was a picture of the man himself – who bore a resemblance to Steve if you looked close enough – wearing a Captain America tee.

Huh.

Steve gave the mug back to Tony, who was still beaming and bouncing around on his side of the kitchen island. “Isn’t it amazing?”

“It’s a nice mug. Who is that guy again?” Steve feigned not remembering the actor while trying to squash down whatever feeling was bubbling in his stomach.

“He’s an actor. Remember I made you watch that who dunnit movie he was in?”

“The one where you spent so much time lamenting a sweater that we had to pause the movie cause we couldn’t hear a thing anymore and missed like, 20 minutes of the plot?” Steve asked with an amused look.

Tony glared. “Hey, there should have been a special category at the Oscars for ‘Best Sweater Wearing Moment’, and only he deserved to be nominated and should have won,” he defended a little too seriously.

“Right.” Steve answered simply, hands up in defence. When Tony went back to his fawning over the mug, Steve crossed his arms on the counter and before he realized it, the words “I guess he’s okay,” had left his mouth.

Tony looked up from his precious mug with a shocked expression. “You guess- You GUESS? He is a specimen of human perfection is what he is!” Tony just shook his head incredulously at Steve before turning back to Nat. “Thank you for this amazing gift. I will cherish and treasure it forever. But for now, I have to go tell a bunch of old white dudes why they are wrong and to stop messing with my company.”

Tony dropped a kiss to Nat’s cheek before heading for the elevator.

Steve’s eyes were glued to the mug. Really, what _did_ he see in that guy? I mean, sure he was kinda handsome, if you liked that lumberjack beard look. And he seemed like a decent enough person based on the interviews Tony had forced them all to watch around the time his new website had launched. But was he truly worthy of that mug? In _Tony’s_ cupboard, of all places?

“You’re thinking awfully hard for someone staring at his twin on a mug, Rogers,” Natasha said as she nudged him with her elbow. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing wrong. Just wondering what he sees in that guy, ‘s all,” Steve mumbled.

Natasha squinted at him before shaking her head lightly and standing. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough. Don’t touch it though, I only bought one and I don’t want to make Tony cry when he finds it in pieces after we discover your next superpower is making things explode from staring at them so much.”

Steve rolled his eyes at her. “I’m not going to break Tony’s mug – with any part of my body, least of all by staring at it. Just ‘cause I don’t get his… _crush_ , doesn’t mean I’ll make him upset.”

Natasha hummed before starting to walk away. “Don’t touch, Rogers!”

Steve groaned before standing to get a cup of coffee of his own. He only touched the white and blue mug to set it besides the coffee maker, so no one else would accidentally break it.

***

“Watcha watchin’?” Tony asked as he plopped himself on the couch besides Steve later that week. He swung his legs over Steve’s thighs, earning himself an amused look from Steve.

“Some movie I found,” Steve answered back, rubbing Tony’s legs without even thinking.

Tony settled himself in the pillows, shimmying and shuffling until he found the perfect spot. They’d done this so many times before, it didn’t feel like anything out of the ordinary, but for the first time, something pulled in the back of Steve’s mind when he realized what he was doing – and the happy little sighs coming from Tony as a result definitely pulled at something else in him. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Tony realized what movie it was.

“Is that _Gifted_?” Tony turned to look at him.

“I guess,” Steve shrugged.

“Seriously you have access to every streaming service imaginable, and you picked that? Why?”

Steve shrugged again, eyes glued on the screen like it was the most exciting thing he’d ever watched. “I dunno.”

They sat in silence for a few scenes, Steve noticing Tony eyeing him every once in a while, like he was trying to decide what exactly possessed Steve to pick this movie. Eventually, he couldn’t take the glances anymore and lifted Tony’s legs off him.

“I’ll go make some popcorn and hot chocolate. Want some?” He didn’t wait for an answer before disappearing to the kitchen.

“Sure,” he heard Tony yell out.

He puttered about, starting the popcorn, and cursing the damned microwave like he always did. A minute later Tony appeared in front of him in the kitchen. He leaned himself over the counter, forearms resting against the smooth surface, once again eyeing Steve like he had on the couch – which made Steve turn towards the kettle so he could avoid him. “You okay?”

“Me? Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” he called out over his shoulder.

He could feel Tony’s eyes on the back of his neck, making him flush just a bit at the thought. “You’ve been acting weird the past couple of days. I can’t put my finger on it-”

“Nope,” Steve replied, putting extra pop in that last syllable. He turned and flashed his toothiest smile Tony’s way, hoping it was convincing enough. “Doing great.”

Tony nodded, not looking satisfied in the least. He took the bowl Steve slid towards him and looked like he was about to add something else but instead he just nodded again and headed back towards the couch. And Steve was glad to have a few minutes alone again because even he wasn’t sure what was going on inside his own head.

***

“Okay, but why is the clock going down if no one’s doing anything? They’re just walking around, I don’t get it,” Steve asked Clint, even more confused than he was when this whole thing started.

“What in the world are you wearing?”

Steve and Clint turned to find Tony in the living room, looking at them like he had the three-headed aliens from earlier that week.

“Pretty sure you’ve seen me in jeans and a tee-“ Clint snarked.

“Not you, birdbrain. Steve, what the hell?!”

Steve looked down at his football jersey and shrugged. “Just trying to broaden my horizons, learn about a new sport.”

“Okay, fair. But you don’t have to be decked out in _that_!” Tony pointed to the Patriots jersey Steve was sporting.

“It’s easier to learn about a new sport if you’re invested in a specific team,” Steve replied as if it was the most obvious answer ever.

Tony just stared at him before rubbing his hands over his face. “You know we have a football team here, right? In New York? We have more than one even! Coulda picked any of ‘em. Why did you have to pick the _Patriots_!?”

Steve had not been expecting that reaction from Tony, so he improvised an answer. “The guy at the store recommended them?” Why was Tony upset that he had a Patriots jersey?

“Well he should be fired. Okay, please take that abomination of a jersey off! SI has a box for the Giants, I’ll take you to a football game next time they’re in town. And get you a better fucking jersey than that.”

“Why haven’t you ever invited me to a game?” Clint snapped, arms wide around him.

“Cause you never asked? Seriously, name a sports team, we have tickets, just tell me when you wanna go. But seriously, Steve. I mean it. Jersey. Off!”

Steve sat unmoving for a beat, frowning at Tony before the other man snapped his fingers to make him move faster, pulling the jersey over his head so quickly he took his t-shirt along with it. Tony closed the distance between them, snatching the jersey from his hands – and had Steve just caught him staring at his pecs while he pulled his t-shirt back on?

“Promise I’ll buy you a new one. This is going to be used as a rag in the workshop. I’m sure Dum-E can even set fire to it if we’re lucky.” Tony mumbled as he walked back out of the living room, leaving a very confused duo behind him.

“What the fuck just happened?” Clint asked after the elevator door closed.

“I have no clue.”

***

“No.”

Steve turned around and saw Tony’s face right over his shoulder, making him jump at just how close he was. “No what?”

“We are not adopting a dog. Close that browser right now,” Tony said before he made his way around the counter to the coffee machine and the damned mug.

“Who said I want to adopt a dog?”

“Why are you on an animal shelter website, looking at dogs then? No one does that just for fun.”

Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to come up with a plausible answer. Tony wasn’t exactly wrong, it was pretty sad to look at all the adorable animals and know that they needed homes. It hadn’t started as him wanting to adopt a new pet, but he’d be lying if he said it hadn’t crossed his mind a few times now.

“I’ll tell you what,” Tony continued when Steve still hadn’t said anything in a while. He closed the lid Steve’s laptop, forcing Steve to look up at him. “Pick three shelters, send me the names and I’ll make sizeable donations in your name. We can even go to their next pet adoption day or something if they think it’ll help. But the Tower is not the place for a dog. And we are _not_ getting a cat!”

Steve was left speechless for a minute, before he managed to tell Tony how generous that was of him before who headed back towards the elevator, coffee in hand. Steve just stared at the elevator, a new wave of warmth blooming in his chest. A feeling that seemed to come more and more often when Tony was concerned.

***

“Hey Tony, you wanted to see me?” Steve walked into the workshop, greeting the bots as they whirled and beeped happily at him. He turned to look back at Tony and found the man openly gaping at him. “Tony?”

Tony shook himself out of his daze, but still eyed Steve up and down a few times, his index finger following the motion a few times as well. “Something’s- what’s different?”

“Nothing’s different? I literally saw you this morning. Two hours ago actually.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’d had enough coffee ‘cause I would have noticed this. When did you grow a beard?”

Steve instinctively scratched his jaw, like he had been doing the past few days whenever someone mentioned the new facial hair (which Natasha may have noticed and abused of a bit too much). “It’s really nothing. Just wanted to try it out for a while, figured with the colder months, good a time as any to give it a go. Who needs a scarf now?”

Tony cocked his head to the side and took a deep breath. “I guess you’ll blame the cold weather – even though I know for a fact you run hot and wear shorts and a t-shirt all winter long inside – on the sweater too?”

“Well… y-yeah. It’s a cool weather, um, shirt. And… yeah.” Steve shoved his hands in his jean pockets, feeling his face start to heat up worse than usual with the beard and the sweater. “I was going to go grab lunch and couldn’t exactly go in just a tee and shorts. Anyways, what did you wanna see me for?”

“Just wanted to talk about the thing. The magnets for the shield, you mentioned they were doing a weird clicky-thing yesterday. But, if you want, we could talk about it over lunch? I don’t want to impose or anything, but since you were going out anyways, and I could eat…”

Steve smiled at that. “I was going to suggest the same thing. You okay with Thai?” Tony nodded and Steve mirrored the motion slowly before pointing towards the door. “I’ll just go grab my jacket and meet you in the lobby in 10?”

“Perfect. And Steve? Beard looks good on you.”

“Thanks.” Steve turned to leave, biting down the pleased smile that was threatening to erupt at any second.

***

Why he had agreed to this, he would never know. _It’s not a date_ , he reminded himself as he and Tony rode in the limo together. Tony had been clear when he asked him – not a date. This was just Tony needing _someone_ to accompany him to a fundraiser. He swore he’d tried everyone else, and no one was available (even though, once again, Clint reminded him he never got offered, but that was besides the point. Still not a date!), and he would owe Steve for this massive favour. He hadn’t explicitly said it wasn’t a date, but it was implied.

Nope. Definitely wasn’t a date.

Still hadn’t stopped Steve from hauling ass to Tony’s stylist so they could find him a suit – because of course none of the ones currently in his closet were good enough for this not-date – and managing to get ready in record time so he could be Tony’s +1 for the evening.

Still not a date.

“That suit looks so good on you,” Tony had told him after he’d picked his jaw off the floor. “Seriously. That shade of blue looks amazing on you.”

Steve had mumbled out something that sounded like _Thanks, you look great too_ , but not in so many words. He’d opened the door for Tony – both when leaving the Tower and getting in the car – and had managed to recover enough to hold a proper conversation with him in the car. They’d begrudgingly stopped to take a handful of pictures outside the venue, and quickly found their table. Steve had offered to go get them drinks, because even on not-a-date he knew how to be a gentleman, and then he’d come back to Tony laughing and stumbling over himself at the amazingness that was his favourite actor.

“Steve! Look who it is,” Tony gushed, his hand on Chris Evans’ bicep (why had Steve noticed that detail, he couldn’t say, nor could he explain why he wanted to bat it away from its current location).

“Captain Rogers, it is an honour, sir.” Chris stretched out his arm, ready to shake his hand, his Boston accent just barely noticeable.

“Likewise,” Steve answered. He gave Tony his drink before taking the other man’s hand and shaking it. Maybe he squeezed a _little_ more tightly than he usually would if the slight wince he got from the actor was any indication.

“So, tell me more about the website,” Tony asked, making Chris’ attention turn back to him as he launched into what sounded like a story Steve had interrupted with his arrival.

Steve tried to pay attention, or at the very least look like he was – he had to admit the idea behind the political website had sounded quite interesting since the first time Tony had mentioned it to him months ago – but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. From wondering what exactly Tony saw in him that made him so much more attractive than other men. Maybe very specifically one other man, but that was besides the point, really. It was. It absolutely had nothing at all to do with the fact that maybe he had a crush on Tony. Nope. Totally didn’t.

“I have to get going, but it was so nice to officially meet you both, truly.” With a handshake and goodbyes, Chris was whisked away, and Tony turned to Steve, a playful smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

“You done being jealous?” Tony asked him before taking a sip of his drink.

“What are you talking about? I’m not- What- Why would I be jealous?”

Tony snorted a laugh. “You were scowling so bad at the poor guy, I’m surprised he didn’t leave as soon as you came back. Or that your face isn’t permanently molded into that scowl.”

“I was no-“

“Steven,” Tony tutted at him, taking a step forward to close some of the gap between them. “I have realized over the past few weeks, and it has now been confirmed before my very eyes, that you are jealous of Chris Evans. Now, the why is a mystery. But that face of yours, and those cute lines you get when you’re being all Captain America levels of serious, they don’t lie.”

Steve felt flustered at Tony having noticed that maybe he was the teensiest bit envious of the other man. “I’m not- he’s just- I don’t get why you like him so much. That’s all.”

“And, why exactly would it matter if I like him?”

“It doesn’t,” Steve stammered out – _not a date, Rogers_ – taking a long sip of his drink. “I just don’t get it.”

Tony laughed softly. “He is a passionate, smart guy. He’s funny and sweet, as I’ve learned tonight is not just for show. And yeah, he’s really good looking too.” Tony paused, brown eyes piercing through Steve, before he continued. “And, mostly, he reminds me of you.”

Steve’s face must have done something he wasn’t aware of. He thought he’d managed to keep a straight face at that admission, but Tony’s laugh told him that hadn’t been the case at all. He could feel his face flushing, heat rising and making his tie feel a little tighter than it had a second ago.

“I, um. Th-thanks?” he managed to squeak out the words.

“This is a really cute look on you,” Tony replied softly, the amused smile not leaving his face. “Didn’t know your voice could hit that range.”

“You just- I wasn’t expecting that. You think I look like him?”

“Yeah, he really reminds me of you. Even before you decided to emulate his facial hair and copy his closet.” Tony’s smile faded as realization set in. His eyes widened and his mouth went into a perfect O shape that Steve found a little too appealing all of a sudden. “Oh my god, was that why you were wearing Patriots gear? And re-watching his movies? The animal shelter – that was cause of Dodger wasn’t it?”

“Look, I wasn’t doing it on purpose, per se,” Steve tried to explain, but he knew he was convincing no one.

“Is that why you did a backflip out of the Quinjet the other day?! You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Can you keep it down!” He sighed heavily before deciding maybe it was time to be honest. “I’ve been told before there was a resemblance, so when you went nuts over that stupid mug… I just didn’t understand why you liked him so much and not… me.”

“Who said I don’t like you? You’ve never asked.”

Steve nodded, pursing his lips as he realized that was indeed the case. No time like the present to rectify that. “I would really like to take you on a date sometime. Maybe tomorrow night?”

“Mmm, no can do, Cap’aroo,” Tony replied instantly, making Steve frown in confusion. “I actually have a date tomorrow afternoon. Taking this guy to a _real_ football game. Something tells me I might end up going for dinner with him after. If that fails, I’ll let you know though.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at Tony. “You’re ridiculous you know that?”

“And yet, you still like me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Steve paused for a beat. “So, does Clint know it’s a date, or?”

And, if the following Monday, after a lovely afternoon at a football game – where they decided baseball was just more Steve’s speed – and a fantastic dinner that turned into a late night in the Penthouse, a package appeared at Tony’s doorstep containing a mug, that declared that Tony’d rather be doing Captain America over anything else… that was no one’s business but their own.


End file.
